Grief and Dancing
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Angelina Johnson pays an unexpected visit to a grieving friend, teaching him how to dance. (slight fluff)


**[A/N] R & R please! xx**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Arithmancy Assignment #1] / Prompt : Write about a minor character - Angelina Johnson**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #27 Dionysus - Write about a character using alcohol.**

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition / Prompt : Nicolas Flamel - Write about someone finding someone somewhere unexpectedly.**

**Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge / Prompt : BONUS Nine of Spades - Write a fic that ties up the end of an overlooked character.**

**The Trio's Era Competition / Prompt : (George Weasley) learns how to dance.**

**100 Drabbles Challenge / Prompt : #71 Mistletoe**

* * *

><p>It had been a rough day for almost everyone. Angelina had walked through Wizarding villages, most houses unadorned with Christmas wreaths and fairy lights. It's the first Christmas since the Second Wizarding War had ended and only few had spirits to celebrate. Many of the villagers still grieved for the loss of young and great wizards and witches during the Battle of Hogwarts which shook the entire Wizarding World. Angelina Johnson had been alone for most of the time after the Battle and today, she decided to pay an old friend a visit.<p>

She arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole, smiling as she set foot on their gnome-infested lawn. Mrs. Weasley had seen her approaching and welcomed her in a warm hug.

"It's been a long time, dear. You've grown so much!" Mrs. Weasley commented, looking at her carefully.

"Do you want anything, Angie dear? I have roasted turkeys and boiled potatoes coming in the way, and I have puddings by the kitchen, pumpkin pies, chocolate éclairs and some other sweets. Surely, you'll stay for Christmas dinner?" she had asked hopefully.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't miss your cooking by any chance!" she smiled sweetly at her, going in to the Burrow.

The Burrow smelled strongly of fresh laundered linen, dusty old books, vanilla tea and roasted meat. It smelled very homely to her, which was a big deal since her own home didn't seem homely at all. The Burrow was eerily quiet apart from the magical knives chopping onions and magical brushes scrubbing table cloths. It wasn't like the Burrow she knew of.

The Burrow she knew of was full of laughter and explosions, occasional scolding and plenty of arguments. Now, there were no Weasleys making practical jokes and calling insulting names at each other.

They all holed themselves up in their rooms after the Battle of Hogwarts, the deaths of friends and families taking a great toll on them. **Fred**. They all lost a son, a brother and a twin that fated day.

Mrs. Weasley herself wasn't acting normally. When she cooked before, Mrs. Weasley was a chatterbox. But observing her now, she was fairly unspeaking. Her hands were trembling while stirring the chicken broth. Her lips were pulled down in deep concentration. Lines formed in her once-cheery face.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is George at the moment?" she asked with great uncertainty, praying to the great wizards above that she wouldn't burst out crying at the mere thought.

"Oh, he's in his room, dearie." Mrs. Weasley answered with a pained smile.

Angelina then trotted towards the stairs when she noticed a certain Weasley by the lighted Christmas tree, sipping on a bottle of Ogden's Strongest Firewhiskey. It was George.

She cautiously stepped towards him, eyeing him. "Hey Georgie." She gave him a small smile to which he ignored. "Have you been reading my letters? I've been sending to you one every 2 weeks." She mentioned, again to his ignorance. George just stared blankly on a very uninteresting patch of carpet beneath them.

Angelina had been corresponding to him after the War hoping that he was doing well and coping up greatly. She had told him about her little misadventures. She wanted to let him know that she'll be there to give him comfort. It was nearly Christmas and Angelina hadn't received any word from George so she decided to visit him personally.

"George, do you want to talk?" She sat beside him.

"_Let's dance._" Angelina disrupted the silence that crept upon them, pointing her wand to the Weasley's ancient radio and turning it on. The mellow voice of Celestina Warbeck filled the Burrow, singing her hit song "You Charmed The Heart Out of Me".

Angelina took hold of George's hand and tugged him up to dance with her. Surprisingly, George easily stood up with little force. "Place your hands here and here." Angelina mumbled, placing his hands on her waist and the other in her own. "Step right and left; Sway with the music, Georgie." she coached him while they swayed silently to the music.

There was still pain etched on his eyes that was clearly visible and Angelina wanted it gone. "Hey. Feel the music." She whispered softly, placing a hand on his cheek before setting it back down on his shoulder. George bowed his head and took a deep breath while slowly dancing with her on the melodious tones.

Angelina felt him tighten his grip on her hand and slide his hand further on her waist, resting his forehead on hers with his eyes scrunched close. **"We'll get through this." She promised him.**

* * *

><p><strong>19 Years Later<strong>

George laughed embarrassedly as he danced with the graceful Angelina with great clumsy-ness. Their children were watching them with amusement as they moved through the living room, knocking over picture frames and plastic vases, getting scratches on the process.

George felt extremely lucky that he had agreed to let Angelina teach him how to dance. It had been their bond since then.

They stopped dancing as "You Charmed the Heart Out of Me" came on, a Celestina Warbeck classic. The couple slowly swayed to the soft rhythm, spinning and twirling.

Angelina glanced up at him, a smile adorning her lips. "Hmm. Happy Christmas Georgie."

"Happy Christmas Angie." George beamed up at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

_ They swayed their way to the mistletoe, kissing for all the love they shared, the memories they had made and the obstacles they had undergone._


End file.
